Oso de Felpa
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Los celos pueden ser algo muy peligroso cuando se presentan en la persona equivocada. Algo tan mágico como el amor es a su vez tan frágil cuando es contaminado por ellos, y la mecha explosiva puede encenderse con algo tan insignificante como un juguete.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, antes que nada me presento. Soy Ghost Steve y esta es mi primer historia de Hey Arnold, uno de mis programas favoritos. Desde hace tiempo he querido escribir algo de esta serie pero no se había dado la oportunidad hasta ahora. Notarán que mi forma de escribir suele ser un poco bizarra, extraña y algo oscura, así que de una vez les advierto que este fanfic, a pesar de su tonto título, podría no ser precisamente tierno. No es la primera historia siniestra que se escribe en esta sección de fanfiction, pero como es la historia con la que comienzo en esta parte pues quise decirles antes.

Tampoco crean que escribo cosas tan fuertes, solo un poco alejadas de la serie original en este caso. Bueno, pues no los entretengo mas. Ya saben que Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlet. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Oso de Felpa

Capítulo 1: Nuestro Nuevo Tesoro

Aquellos días en la escuela pública 118 parecían tan distantes ahora, esos tiempos en que sus únicas preocupaciones se limitaban en obtener buenas calificaciones y ganar los campeonatos de baseball contra los de quinto grado. Una época grandiosa llena de diversión y cosas buenas.

Muchos años habían transcurrido desde entonces y aquella vida infantil ya era cosa del pasado. La mayoría de los muchachos se habían casado y hecho sus vidas a sus diversas maneras. Los recuerdos les causaban nostalgia pero la realidad que ahora vivían no era desagradable, de hecho, les gustaba.

Helga G. Pataki por fin había logrado reunir el valor de declararle su amor al chico que la había vuelto loca desde el jardín de niños, Arnold. El muchacho sorpresivamente había correspondido a sus sentimientos y la hostil relación que mantenían de niños se había convertido en amistad y eventualmente en noviazgo para culminar en un feliz matrimonio.

La vida de los ahora esposos transcurría plena y feliz. La actitud de Helga había cambiado notablemente demostrándole por fin a Arnold la naturaleza cariñosa y amable que por tantos años le había ocultado. El rubio siempre había sentido cierto agrado por Helga, no obstante con el paso de los años ella se había convertido en un elemento imprescindible en su vida.

Para la tranquilidad de Arnold, Big Bob no lo había obligado a trabajar para él en la tienda de localizadores tal y como era su temor. En lugar de eso había trabajado duro y ahora era sub director de una importante empresa internacional. Su sueldo era bastante bueno y les permitía ciertos lujos, aún así ninguno de los dos era derrochador y preferían mantenerse con una vida tipo clase media.

Cabe mencionar que el inicio de su relación había sido algo turbulenta gracias a los celos de Helga por Lila, la niña campirana que por un tiempo hacía babear a Arnold. Tanto tiempo había Helga luchado contra la imagen de Lila que ahora que tenía al hombre de su vida temía perderlo nuevamente con ella. Arnold se daba cuenta de esto y en múltiples ocasiones había intentado hacerle ver a su esposa que esa juvenil obsesión había concluido.

Aparentemente Helga siempre aceptaba la realidad que Arnold le contaba pero no fue hasta que Lila se graduó y regresó a su pueblo natal cuando su tranquilidad regresó por completo. El muchacho por su parte se sintió aliviado cuando Helga dejó de mostrarse celosa ante Lila, no tanto por el hecho de que eso afectara su irrompible relación, sino por el carácter un tanto agresivo e impulsivo que Helga había adquirido luego de una infancia de olvido por parte de su familia.

Adoraba a Helga más que a otra cosa en la vida y estaba consciente de que la mujer que había elegido era un ser humano lleno de virtudes y amor, solo bastaba con ver sus poemas, los cuales por cierto se habían convertido en la lectura favorita de Arnold. Reía a carcajadas cada vez que leía los versos que Helga por tantos años había escrito en secreto. No cabía duda de que quien pudiera escribir tan magníficas poesías debía poseer un gran talento, inspiración y un gigantesco corazón. Lamentablemente, había heridas que nunca cerraban del todo y Helga no era la excepción.

Helga trabajaba en la misma empresa que Arnold ejerciendo un puesto de suma importancia pero inferior al de su marido. Los salarios de ambos eran muy similares y Helga se desempeñaba brillantemente en su labor. Originalmente Arnold le había propuesto que ella no tuviera la necesidad de trabajar pero el espíritu siempre emprendedor de la chica Pataki la había llevado a elegir el camino de ser una mujer profesionista y trabajar junto a su esposo.

Su rígido carácter le había proporcionado rápidamente una jefatura y el respeto de todos los empleados, incluso de los directivos que se encontraban arriba de ella en los puestos de importancia. En resumen, todo iba bien para la pareja y además estaba a punto de mejorar con un cambio radical.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo te fue con el doctor?- preguntó Arnold un día que Helga había tomado el día libre para asistir al médico luego de algunas molestias como nauseas.

Helga salió a recibir a su esposo y por respuesta a su pregunta se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeó entre sus brazos para luego besarlo. Una vez que esta muestra de amor terminó se le quedó mirando con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué crees?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué?- contestó Arnold juguetonamente.

-Vamos a tener que empezar a comprar juguetes- dijo Helga.

-Te… te… refieres a que…nosotros…- dijo Arnold perplejo.

Helga asintió con la cabeza entonces.

-Así es, vamos a ser papás- dijo.

La alegría y el regocijo de la joven pareja eran verdaderamente grandes. Apenas podían creer que estaban a punto de darle vida a un nuevo ser, un pequeño regalo del cielo que sin duda los uniría aún mas para siempre. Un hijo, ahora que lo pensaban era una gran bendición pero a la vez una enorme responsabilidad.

La vida de ambos estaba punto de cambiar radicalmente, no obstante, nada de eso les preocupaba. Estaban felices y ansiosos por recibir a su nuevo bebé. Sentían una gran emoción, misma que hizo que los nueve meses siguientes pasaran tan lentos como un año entero.

Para este momento Arnold ya había adaptado el estudio de la casa como una colorida habitación con una cuna, juguetes y otros objetos necesarios para el bebé. Conforme la fecha esperada se acercaba los nervios del futuro padre se incrementaban. Ni siquiera Helga, quien tendría que pasar por el dolorosísimo proceso de parto se notaba tan angustiada como su esposo.

-Relájate, todo va a salir bien- le decía unas cuantas horas antes de la operación.

-Lo sé-

-¿Entonces porque estás nervioso?-

-Ansioso más bien- decía Arnold.

-Bien, solo espero que no herede tu enorme cabeza de balón. De ser así me espera un rato bastante amargo- bromeó Helga refiriéndose al momento en que naciera el bebé.

-Me preocupa más que herede tu ceja única- contestó Arnold sonriente.

Los dos rieron bajo y una vez que el doctor le indicó a Arnold que estaban listos para proceder, este salió a la sala de espera para pasarlo los que sin duda serían los minutos más largos de toda su vida.

Al salir encontró a sus viejos amigos de la infancia, su siempre confiable Gerald, la inseparable amiga de Helga, Phoebe, el desafortunado Eugene, los bromistas Stinky y Sid y por supuesto el siempre hambriento Harold. Todos estaban ahí listos para dar la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia de Arnold.

Uno a uno se acercaron a él para saludarlo y darle palabras de ánimo. Este gesto era muy bien recibido por el rubio, quien se sentía muy afortunado y dichoso de saber que sus amigos aún se acordaban de ellos. Le alegraba mucho su presencia y eso hizo más llevadera su dulce agonía.

Unos minutos después arribó al hospital una figura bastante conocida que Arnold pensaba jamás volver a ver. Una vez que todos se dieron cuenta de la recién llegada se llenaron de asombro Pronto la atención de todos los presentes se centró en las rojizas trenzas de Lila, cuya belleza había aumentado realmente en los últimos años.

-¡Lila!, ¡qué gusto!- saludó Arnold dirigiéndose a su lado -¡Me alegra que vinieras-

-No podía perderme el nacimiento de tu primer bebé, Arnold. ¿Cómo está Helga?- contestó Lila.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe considerando que está dando a luz en este momento- dijo Arnold.

-Oh sí, me muero por saludarla y por conocer al nuevo Pataki. Lo llamo así porque nunca supe tu apellido Arnold-

-Pocos lo conocieron, pero no es ningún secreto. Mi apellido es…-

-Señor Arnold- llamó el doctor en ese momento interrumpiendo la conversación. Arnold inmediatamente se le acercó expectante por lo que tuviera que decirle.

-¿Si?-

-Me alegra decirle que ahora es padre de un precioso niño. Muchas felicidades- dijo el doctor.

El médico no había ni terminado de hablar cuando Arnold le agradeció y corrió hacia la habitación de su esposa sumamente feliz. Al entrar pudo ver a Helga sonriente cargando un pequeño bultito envuelto en sábanas. Se acercó y por fin pudo ver los angelicales ojos de su heredero.

-Mi amor, muchas gracias- le dijo Arnold a Helga besándola.

-Menos mal que lo agradeces… me temo que si heredó tu cabezota- contestó Helga riendo.

Arnold rió también y acarició al bebé con ternura. Luego les indicó a sus amigos que podían pasar. Al igual que su marido, Helga se llenó de alegría al verlos a todos, especialmente a Phoebe. Sin embargo su felicidad se nubló al ver a Lila entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- le susurró a Arnold.

-Vino a verte- contestó Arnold –Se que esto no te agrada pero entiende, no podía decirle que se fuera… además sabes que mi amor siempre será solo tuyo-

-Lo sé mi amor- respondió Helga no muy convencida mientras que el recién nacido comenzaba a llorar. Muchos pensaron que se debía al hambre, al frío o al miedo de estar rodeado de un montón de extraños. Lo que nadie sospechaba era que en realidad el bebé lloraba por el presentimiento de que junto con Lila algo mas había llegado, algo no precisamente bueno.

Continuará………


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, antes que nada les quiero agradecer a todos por la enorme aceptación que han tenido para esta historia. Si les soy sincero recibí mas reviews en le primer capítulo de los que esperaba, en serio me motivan a seguir. Bueno, pues dicho esto les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Ya saben que Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlet. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Oso de Felpa

Capítulo 2: Semilla del Mal

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde el nacimiento de Craig, el hijo de Arnold y Helga. El niño había resultado ser un chico lleno de energía, alegría y salud. Por obvias razones genéticas era rubio y se parecía mucho a ambos, con un perfecto equilibrio entre el duro carácter de Helga y la amabilidad de Arnold.

No cabía duda de que era un digno heredero de ambos y la pareja se sentía extraordinariamente feliz con él. A su corta edad, Craig ya mostraba una enorme inteligencia y un espíritu aventurero que normalmente hacía desatinar a sus jóvenes padres.

Si, era realmente travieso pero después de todo un buen niño. La vida de esta nueva familia transcurría de buena manera. En cuestiones laborales les iba muy bien, no eran ricos pero ganaban un buen sueldo. Arnold se había vuelto un tanto más ambicioso que antes y ahora aspiraba obtener algún día la dirección de la empresa donde trabajaba.

Gracias a su esfuerzo e inteligencia, Arnold rápidamente se había convertido en uno de los favoritos para el puesto y esta situación lo entusiasmaba mucho. Su meta en la vida ahora era ganar lo suficiente para pagar los estudios de su hijo y ayudarlo lo más que se pudiera a salir adelante cuando creciera.

Helga por su parte también había sobresalido en su labor y se había convertido en la jefa que más había durado en toda la historia de dicha empresa. Sus empleados la apreciaban y respetaban como a ninguna. Lamentablemente tanto éxito causaba envidia de algunas personas cercanas y en diversas ocasiones habían tenido uno que otro problema.

Constantemente tenían que lidiar con diversas trampas y habladurías de los miembros de la oposición y eso hacía en ocasiones que la rutina laboral fuera mucho mas tediosa que de costumbre. Aún así siempre lograban pasar los obstáculos y su relación se mantenía igual de firme.

La gente que los odiaba y que deseaba sus empleos trataba y trataba de separarlos o de causarles problemas pero para su frustración siempre fallaban. Era como si un ángel cuidara de Arnold y Helga y detuviera sus vanos intentos por dañarlos.

Era sumamente molesto para los demás no poder lograr su objetivo con ellos, parecía que nada lograría doblegarlos. No obstante estaba a punto de ocurrir un acontecimiento que cambiaría dramáticamente todo a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Un día, justo después de que Arnold llegó a su oficina preparando todo para empezar a trabajar, uno de sus compañeros se le acercó y le comentó que su jefe quería hablar con él. Arnold agradeció y una vez que sus pertenencias estuvieron acomodadas en su oficina se dirigió a donde se encontraba el director, su jefe.

-¿Quería verme, ingeniero?- preguntó Arnold entrando a la oficina del director.

-¡Arnold!, pasa por favor- comentó el director al velro entrar.

Arnold obedeció y entró al lugar.

-Siéntate por favor- pidió el director.

Arnold volvió a obedecer, tomó asiento y esperó que su jefe terminara la taza de café que sostenía. Le ofreció una a Arnold pero este con un gesto le indicó que por el momento no deseaba beber nada. El director terminó su café y entonces comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Arnold, has hecho un magnífico trabajo en el tiempo que llevas aquí, es más, creo que eres el que más se esfuerza de los directivos- comentó el director.

-Gracias, se hace lo que se puede- respondió Arnold sonriente.

-Lo que más me sorprende es que todo lo haces tu solo sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Revisando algunas cosas de la oficina noté que eres el único directivo que no cuenta con una secretaria… ¿es correcto?-

-Así es señor, según entiendo no había ninguna disponible cuando yo llegué- dijo Arnold.

-Pues es momento de corregir eso, llevas demasiado tiempo valiéndote solo por ti- dijo el director –A partir de mañana tendrás tu propia secretaria-

-Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario-

-¿Cómo que no?-

-No, en serio, yo puedo con todo-

-Aún así tendrás, además, la chica que contratamos dice que te conoce- comentó el director.

-¿Cómo dice?-

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella entró una joven pelirroja con un elegante vestido color verde. Arnold volteó a verla y no podía salir de su alegría al ver a su vieja amiga Lila ahí de pie frente a él.

-¿Lila?-

-Hola Arnold- lo saludó sonriente.

Arnold inmediatamente se levantó y caminó hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo. Ambos estaban muy felices de encontrarse en ese lugar, aunque Arnold no terminaba de comprender la situación.

-Bien, me alegra ver que ya se entienden- dijo el director –La señorita Lila acaba de entrar con nosotros y me complace informarte que será tu nueva secretaria-

-Claro, a menos que haya algún problema- dijo Lila.

-¿Cómo puede haber problema?, me encantará trabajar contigo, será como cuando éramos niños e íbamos a la escuela- dijo Arnold feliz.

-Bien, perfecto, entonces no se hable más del asunto- terminó el director.

Esa noche, cuando Arnold y Helga salieron del trabajo, el rubio se veía especialmente contento. Para nada se notaba cansado ni malhumorado, de hecho, era como si algo maravilloso le acabara de ocurrir. Helga se dio cuenta de esto y se sintió muy bien de ver a su esposo de esa forma, ni siquiera se preocupó por averiguar cuál era la razón.

Una vez en su hogar cenaron y jugaron un rato con Craig antes de dormir. La mañana siguiente llegó peculiarmente más rápido que antes y con ella el momento de volver al trabajo.

La rutina fue la misma que el día anterior y Arnold como siempre se dirigió a su oficina para instalarse, nos obstante, ahora había algo nuevo. Lila ya se encontraba en el lugar de la secretaria cuando él llego y al ver a su ahora jefe se levantó a saludarlo.

-Hola Arnold, ¿puedo seguirte llamando así?- preguntó refiriéndose a su actual posición.

-Claro que si, Lila, nosotros no somos jefe-secretaria. Somos amigos de siempre, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Arnold.

-Genial, ¿y bien?, ¿Cuál es mi primer encomienda?- preguntó Lila.

-Vamos a mi oficina, ahí te diré lo que necesito que hagas-

Los dos entraron a la oficina de Arnold y entonces él comenzó a revisar unos archivos para encontrar algo que Lila pudiera desempeñar en su primer día. En ese momento, y para la mala suerte de ambos, Helga llegó a su oficina con la finalidad de conseguir una firma que necesitaba.

-Arnold, necesito que…¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Helga quedándose estupefacta al ver a Lila.

-Hola, amor, mira quien es mi nueva secretaria- dijo Arnold.

-¿Ella?... ¿cuando llegó?-

-Hoy es su primer día, pero ayer me avisaron que ella vendría-

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste'-

-Supongo que lo olvidé, pero ahora te lo estoy diciendo- dijo Arnold sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Hola Helga, ¿Cómo está Craig?- preguntó Lila inocentemente.

-Oh, él está muy… muy… bien- contestó Helga haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no perder los estribos.

Lentamente sujetó su mano saludándola pero sintiendo que algo dentro de ella explotaba de furia.

-¿Entonces que necesitabas Helga?- preguntó Arnold.

-Nada… ya nada- respondió Helga saliendo de la oficina mientras que sentía como el coraje hervía dentro de ella.

-Esa odiosa campesina, no puedo creer que nos siguiera hasta aquí- pensó Helga caminando de regreso a su lugar –Más le vale quedarse alejada de mi Arnold, porque de lo contrario se las verá conmigo y pagará por eso-

Sin darse cuenta, la llegada de Lila y la antigua obsesión que Arnold le había tenido de niño era como un puñal en el corazón de Helga. Estaba demasiado resentida como para olvidar y perdonar, una semilla del mal acababa de ser sembrada. La pregunta era, ¿Cuánto tardaría en germinar?

Continuaré.........


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo por fin, y como la otra vez quiero agradecer mucho sus reviews. En serio que nunca esperé tanta aceptación. Espero que este capítulo les guste, ya saben que Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlet. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Oso de Felpa

Capítulo 3: Un Pequeño Regalo

Helga había estado de muy mal humor durante la última semana. Todos se preguntaban qué era lo que ocurría pero difícilmente lo descubrirían. No era que algo hubiera ocurrido ya, más bien era el temor de que algo pasara. Era una presencia lo que la estaba incomodando, una persona, Lila.

La sola idea de que esa campesina estuviera tan cerca de Arnold la hacía rabiar. Por más que su marido le dijera que no había problema y que lo que él sentía por Lila había terminado hace años no se sentía tranquila. Era como si la vida la detestara y el mismo destino quisiera separarla de Arnold.

No quería perder la cabeza, sabía que no le traería nada bueno, pero no podía evitarlo. Deseaba hacer algo productivo, cierto era que ella estaba casado con él después de todo, pero aún así necesitaba algo que le confirmara que lo que ellos tenían era irrompible. No podía quedarse a esperar que Lila se lo quitara.

Por su parte, Arnold se encontraba más que feliz. La presencia de Lila lo hacía sonreír pero no por lo que Helga pensaba. Si, durante su niñez había estado perdidamente enamorado de ella pero eso ya no era más. Simplemente le agradaba Lila y era genial tenerla cerca, pero solo como amigos. Lástima que Helga no lo viera de esa forma.

Lila también se sentía muy cómoda teniendo a Arnold de jefe. El rubio la trataba muy bien y la amistad que traían desde la escuela hacía de su actual relación muy agradable. Un día quiso hacer algo para demostrarle lo feliz que estaba en su nuevo puesto y ese algo se resumía a un pequeño e inocente regalo.

Esa mañana Arnold llegó a su oficina igual que siempre listo para iniciar otro día de trabajo. Colocó unos cuantos archivos sobre su escritorio y entonces descubrió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel justo frente a su silla. Lo tomó y vio una nota que le indicaba que Lila se lo había obsequiado.

Al quitarle la envoltura logró sacar del paquete un tierno oso de felpa muy similar al que él mismo había intentando ganar para ella años atrás en la feria del queso. La única diferencia era que este era un tanto más pequeño. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara e inmediatamente quiso ir a agradecer el gesto.

Salió entonces de su oficina y llegó hasta el escritorio de Lila. La chica también sonrió al notar que Anrold había encontrado su presente.

-Muchas gracias, Lila, no tenías porque- dijo Arnold.

-No es nada, además tu me regalaste una tortuga cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas?- comentó Lila sacando la diminuta tortuga de su bolso.

-No puedo creer que aún la tengas- comentó Arnold contento.

-Es mi peluche favorito. Lo he traído desde que me lo regalaste- contestó ella.

-Eso es genial- comentó Arnold –Bueno, tengo que regresar a trabajar. Otra vez gracias por el oso-

-De nada, Arnold- sonrió Lila.

Arnold regresó a sus deberes y el día transcurrió sin mayores novedades. Algunas horas después, el oso de felpa ya descansaba en un punto clave del escritorio de Arnold. Siempre la había molestado tener un espacio vació frente a él y el regalo de Lila había resultado ser la solución a eso.

Por muy inocente o infantil que pareciera, tener al pequeño oso mirándolo mientras trabajaba lo ayudaba a relajarse y a concentrarse más. Era como un pequeño amigo que siempre estaba ahí para acompañarlo en su soledad.

No obstante ese diminuto y peludo juguete estaba punto de convertirse en un serio problema. Todo sucedió aquella noche, poco antes de la hora de salida. Lila ya había concluido sus labores del día y se disponía a retirarse, por lo que entró en la oficina de Arnold para despedirse.

-Arnold, ya terminé y me voy a casa. ¿Aún estás trabajando?- dijo Lila.

-Sí, me pienso quedar un rato más. Pero ve a casa, descansa- le dijo Arnold.

-¿No necesitas que te ayude en nada más?-

-No, gracias, te veré mañana-

-De acuerdo, trata de no desvelarte mucho- dijo Lila saliendo de la oficina.

-No lo haré, tranquila- le dijo Arnold antes de que la chica desapareciera oculta por las paredes.

Arnold siguió escribiendo algunas cosas en su computador cuando de repente el teléfono de su oficina sonó. Contestó y pudo escuchar del otro lado de la línea la voz de su esposa, Helga.

-Hola Arnold, ¿ya casi acabas?- preguntó Helga.

-En un rato más, amor- respondió Arnold.

-Yo ya terminé mis deberes aquí, ¿te molesta su subo a tu oficina mientras terminas?-

-Claro que no, Helga. Aquí te espero- dijo Arnold antes de colgar el teléfono.

Unos minutos después llegó Helga a la oficina. Se le veía cansada por el duro trabajo y con ganas de irse a casa. Aún así no pensaba presionar a Arnold para que ya se fueran. Lo único que hizo fue sentarse en la silla que se encontraba frente a él. Para Arnold era muy molesto darse cuenta de que solo por él seguían en ese deprimente lugar pero no tenía de otra.

-Ya casi acabo. Es que mi jefe necesita estos informas para mañana temprano y si no los acabo hoy no van a estar listos- dijo Arnold.

-Descuida, yo te espero el tiempo que necesites- dijo Helga sonriente.

Arnold continuó trabajando esperando acabar lo antes posible para ya regresar a casa. Mientras tanto Helga se entretenía dando un vistazo a toda la oficina. Le agradaba mucho la forma en la que Arnold la había decorado, le daba un toque más personalizado a todo ese espacio.

De repente encontró algo que antes no estaba y que le llamó la atención, se trataba del pequeño oso de felpa. Helga lo tomó y comenzó a revisarlo curiosa.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó.

-Ah, me lo regaló Lila. Que buen detalle, ¿no?- dijo Arnold con simpleza.

-¿Lila te lo dio?, ¿algún motivo en especial?- preguntó Helga un poco molesta.

-No, solo por amistad- dijo Arnold dándose cuenta del tono indiferente de Helga- ¿Hay algún problema?-

-No deberías recibir estos regalitos del personal. La gente podría mal interpretar-

-No es mi empleada, es mi amiga y tuya también- contestó Arnold.

-Claro… ahora resulta que es tu amiga- dijo Helga levantando la voz.

-No te enojes, no hay nada de malo en esto- dijo Arnold tratando de no alterarse.

Helga estaba indignada pero aún así una parte de ella logró mantenerse en calma. Tal vez Arnold tuviera razón y ella estaba exagerando. Poniéndose a reflexionar, realmente no tenía motivos para estar molesta.

Su pasado estaba nublando su vista y su criterio. Recordó en ese momento a Craig, su amado hijo. Esa personita que por siempre la uniría con Arnold pasara lo que pasara.

-Tienes razón… lo siento Arnold- dijo Helga un poco más tranquila.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, todo está bien. ¿Sabes qué?, mañana termino, vamos a casa- dijo Arnold comenzando a apagar su computadora.

Helga sonrió y salió de la oficina para esperarlo. Ya estaba normal, pero aún así no pudo evitar dar una mirada despectiva al escritorio de Lila. No sabía por qué, no lo entendía. Arnold ya era suyo y nada lo iba a cambiar, pero eso no le daba paz, no le ofrecía tranquilidad.

Una mueca de repulsión se dibujó en su cara mientras miraba la silla donde hasta hace unos momentos ella estaba sentada. Por primera vez sentía odio dentro de su ser y eso comenzaba a espantarla.

Arnold salió en ese momento y eso le alegró a Helga, puesto que significaba que ya podían retirarse y ya no tendría nada que le recordara a la chica.

-¿Nos vamos, amor?- dijo Arnold.

-Sí, vamos- contestó ella ya casi olvidando el incidente. Casi había perdonado, aunque no sabía bien que era lo que debía perdonar. Si, había perdonado… pero no había olvidado.

Continuará………


	4. Chapter 4

Hola otra vez, cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste. Algo corto pero en fin, así escribo yo, jeje. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ya saben que Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlet.

Oso de Felpa

Capítulo 4: La Primer Pelea

Toda la familia caminaba por el parque disfrutando del fin de semana que iniciaba. Arnold, Helga y Craig se encontraban realmente felices gozando cada instante. Los tres lamían y saboreaban sus conos de helado a la vez que jugaban a las atrapadas y se divertían en grande. Arnold adoraba esos momentos familiares, momentos que él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar cuando era niño.

El haber crecido sin padres originalmente había representado una pequeña causa de preocupación por temor a no saber educar a su hijo. Afortunadamente sus temores eran mal infundados y había resultado ser un estupendo padre, amoroso y protector, un verdadero ejemplo a seguir para el pequeño Craig.

Luego de unas horas de alegría en el parque caminaron por el centro de la ciudad. Les agradaba pasear por las concurridas calles observando los aparadores y perdiéndose entre la multitud. Era una actividad que ya se había hecho costumbre y tradición para ellos, así como el ir al cine todos los viernes, la mayoría de las veces para ver caricaturas aptas para Craig.

Mientras avanzaban por la acera viendo a toda la demás gente caminando y ocupándose de sus asuntos pasaron por una pequeña tienda de novedades y regalos. La mayoría de los productos eran baratos y algo mal hechos, no obstante, un objeto llamó la atención de Craig al instante. Cada vez que el niño veía algo que le gustaba significaba un buen rato de estarlo viendo y admirando, cosa que para nada desagradaba a sus padres.

Lamentablemente el objeto en cuestión esta vez no era algo tan fácil de quedarse mirando, más que nada para Helga. Resulta que el juguete que ahora era el centro de la atención del niño era un pequeño oso de felpa muy similar al que Lila le acababa de obsequiar a Arnold. Para ella no era nada sencillo quitarse de encima el pensamiento de Lila y con ese oso frente a ella mucho menos.

No sabía porque, pero al ver ese animal de felpa sentía como si le hirviera la sangre de coraje. Una horrenda sensación de angustia, mal estar y furia la llenaba y le era casi imposible ocultarlo. Arnold notó este detalle pero trató de no tomarlo mucho en cuenta aferrándose a la idea de que todo era producto de su imaginación.

-¡Qué bonito oso!, ¿me lo compras, papá?- preguntó Craig inocentemente con su dulce voz de niño.

-Claro, si quieres- contestó Arnold sintiendo nuevamente esa necesidad de consentir a su hijo.

Los dos estaban a punto de entrar a la tienda por el oso cuando Helga los detuvo hablándoles con un tono autoritario y un tanto agresivo.

-¡No van a comprar nada!- exclamó Helga.

Tanto Arnold como Craig se sorprendieron por esta repentina reacción. Era como si el niño hubiera hecho algo malo o lo hubieran descubierto diciendo una grosería, pero lo único que había hecho era pedir un juguete.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Arnold confundido.

-No debemos mal acostumbrarlo y comprarle todo lo que pida- dijo Helga.

-Vamos, se lo merece. Se ha portado bien y se ha esforzado en la escuela. Además no puede ser muy caro ese oso- contestó Arnold.

-Si quieres darle un premio no tengo nada que objetar, pero no quiero que le compres ese oso-

-Craig lo quiere-

-Él lo quiere pero yo no-

-Se lo voy a comprar a él, no a ti-

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia por comprarselo?-

-Porque es lo que él quiere-

-¿No será que tu eres el que quiere comprarlo porque te recuerda al que te regaló Lila?- dijo Helga con sarcasmo.

Estas palabras hicieron que Arnold se enfadara mucho, finalmente entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Craig por su parte miraba a sus padres asustado y llorando en silencio por el miedo y la culpabilidad de que se estaban peleando por él.

-¿Es eso?, ¿sigues con lo de Lila?- dijo Arnold levantando la voz.

-Papá… mamá… está bien, ya no quiero el oso. Solo no se peleen- dijo Craig tímidamente.

-¡Pues si!, ¡no sé por qué te regaló esa cosa!- dijo Helga ignorando a su hijo.

-Somos amigos, es razón suficiente- se defendió Arnold.

-Pues creo que tiene demasiados detalles para contigo. Una amiga no hace eso- siguió Helga.

-Estás celosa, eso es lo que pasa- dijo Arnold.

-¿Y eso qué?, tengo derecho de proteger lo que es mío. Tu eres mi esposo y ninguna lagartona te va a alejar de mi- gritó Helga a la vez que Craig se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a llorar asustado.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!- alegó Arnold.

-¿Lo ves?, ahora la estás defendiendo-

-No la defiendo, pero tampoco tienes derecho a insultarla. Ella no te ha hecho nada- dijo Arnold.

Helga estaba a punto de seguir discutiendo pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban tan entretenidos discutiendo que habían olvidado a Craig. El pequeño ahora se encontraba aterrado y llorando. Arnold por su parte también se dio cuenta de esa situación.

Ambos padres se sintieron terribles por haberle provocado sufrimiento a Craig, después de todo ese era un momento familiar y acababan de arruinarlo. Los dos se arrodillaron y abrazaron al niño tratando de reanimarlo.

-Craig, perdónanos- comentó Arnold.

-Todo está bien, no llores- siguió Helga.

-No… si yo no hubiera pedido ese oso ustedes no se hubieran enojado- dijo Craig con la voz entrecortada.

-No es tu culpa. Los adultos a veces nos olvidamos de ciertas cosas y hacemos tonterías- dijo Arnold con el tono amable que lo caracterizaba.

-Perdóname, Craig. En todo caso es mi culpa, yo inicié el pleito- dijo Helga mirando al niño a los ojos -¿Me perdonas?- preguntó con un tono sumamente cariñoso.

Craig solo se secó las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza. Ya no lloraba más pero el susto aún estaba presente en él y los dos comprendieron que la tarde familiar había llegado a su fin. El precioso momento acababa de romperse por sus problemas de adultos y no querían que todo se quedara así.

Camino a su hogar le compraron a Craig un bonito y colorido cuaderno de dibujo, actividad que el pequeño adoraba realizar. Poseía una gran imaginación y sentido artístico, dibujaba muy bien para su edad y esto solía ser muy relajante para él.

El día siguió sin mayores complicaciones y para el anochecer, Craig ya había llenado las primeras páginas de su cuaderno con divertidas caricaturas y dibujos. Sus padres las miraron con orgullo y luego de merendar lo arroparon y lo llevaron a dormir. Arnold le leyó uno de sus cuentos preferidos y finalmente la paz regresó a ellos.

Una vez que Craig se durmió, Arnold también se cambió y se dispuso a ir a la cama. Helga terminó de hacer sus quehaceres y pronto ya estaba lista para descansar por ese día. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar sobre el incidente pero ambos lo tenían muy presente.

El enojo se había esfumado pero la tranquilidad también. La mente de ambos estaba nublada y perturbada. En el caso de Arnold, la angustia de la reacción de su esposa ante una situación tan insignificante como el haber querido comprarle un regalo a su hijo. En el caso de Helga, miedo por haberse comportado de esa manera y por la idea de Lila que aún no la abandonaba.

Ambos tenían ideas muy distintas con respecto a ese asunto. Los dos creían que su posición era la correcta e inconscientemente culpaban al otro por lo que había sucedido horas antes.

Como fuera, ambos estaba preocupados y temerosos por lo que e mañana les deparara. No era la primer discusión que tenían, pero si era la primer pelea en la cual se habían enfurecido a ese grado. Esta vez un tercero había sufrido, Craig, su mayor tesoro. No querían que eso se repitiera y aunque querían hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo sabían muy en el fondo que no había terminado.

Diferentes pensamientos, diferentes ideas. Pero en lo que si estaban de acuerdo era que los problemas mas que terminar iban a aumentar muy pronto. Solo esperaban que nada irremediable fuera a ocurrirles a ellos o a su hijo, quien era el menos culpable en todo eso y sin embargo, el más vulnerable.

Continuará………


	5. Chapter 5

Hola otra vez, pues bien, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste. Ya saben que Hey Arnold no me pertenece.

Oso de Felpa

Capítulo 5: Yo Soy la Victima

Craig se encontraba en la sala de su casa dibujando en su nuevo cuaderno. La pequeña mesita que usaba para ese pasatiempo se encontraba llena de crayones y hojas de papel. El niño adoraba dibujar y ya llevaba algunas horas metido en esa actividad. Helga mientras tanto se encontraba a su lado revisando unas actas que necesitaría para el día siguiente.

Miró un momento a su hijo y se alegró al ver la facilidad con la que Craig trazaba cada línea consiguiendo dibujos realmente buenos en muy poco tiempo. No cabía duda que había nacido con una gran habilidad artística, heredada por su padre. Así mismo, Craig solía dibujar cosas que pasaban en su vida cotidiana. Si iban al parque de diversiones dibujaba una colorida rueda de la fortuna, en navidad un pino lleno de regalos y en Halloween un montón de niños disfrazados pidiendo golosinas.

Arnold y Helga normalmente utilizaban estas imágenes para descubrir cuando algo le ocurría a su hijo. Era un método bastante útil considerando que Craig no era un chico que hablara mucho. Luego de algunos minutos, Craig decidió que era suficiente dibujo por ese día y luego de acomodar su cuaderno en su habitación regresó al sillón sentándose al lado de su madre.

-¿Puedo ver la tele un rato, mamá?- preguntó.

-Claro, como quieras- contestó Helga.

Craig tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor, luego inmediatamente marcó los botones formando el número del canal de caricaturas que acostumbraba ver. Helga no prestaba mucha atención debido a que estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo. Así estuvieron un par de horas hasta que finalmente los deberes de Helga estuvieron oficialmente terminados.

Ya más tranquila, Helga decidió que era hora de pasar un rato con su hijo, aunque solo fuera mirando la televisión. El programa que Craig estaba viendo acababa de entrar a otro de esos molestos bloques de comerciales, aunque eso no parecía molestar al niño.

Helga se acomodó junto a él y lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos disponiéndose a pasar un momento agradable con él, por desgracia el destino en su afán de molestarla le jugó una mala pasada en ese momento. Tan pronto como Helga puso toda su atención a la pantalla, un comercial de galletas caseras apareció frente a los ojos de ambos.

El producto que se anunciaba había adoptado una imagen campirana gracias a los buenos resultados que esta daba hacia las golosinas. Al principio no era nada del otro mundo, una simple imagen de las montañas nevadas mientras una voz masculina citaba el eslogan de las galletas. El problema comenzó cuando en escena apareció una chica caracterizada como una joven campesina.

Su cabello rojizo, sus delgadas trenzas y su vestido verde formaban una imagen muy conocida y realmente incómoda para Helga, quien se sentía sumamente molesta por tener que recordar a esa mujer que en los últimos días le había hecho ver su suerte inconscientemente.

-No, Arnold jamás me engañaría- pensó para sí misma tratando de controlarse por el bien de Craig.

Trataba y trataba, después de todo era solo un comercial. Un simple truco publicitario que había sido creado sin el afán de molestarla, ni siquiera sabían por lo que estaba pasando su familia en esos momentos. No debía perder el control, no valía la pena.

Lila ni siquiera estaba intentando nada con Arnold, lo de ellos se había terminado incluso antes de comenzar hacía ya bastantes años. Lila no era ningún peligro… ¿o sí? Entonces volteó a ver a Craig y lo recordó, él era el hijo de ambos. Ese niño los unía para siempre, Lila jamás podría hacer nada al respecto.

¿Pero qué tal si Lila conseguía atraparlo de algún modo?, ¿y si ella lo influenciaba y se embarazaba de él? ¡No!, ¡no podía ser! Eso representaría el final de todo por lo que había luchado. Luego su sentido común pensó en Arnold, desde niño pensaba muy lógicamente y jamás caería en una treta como esa… pero… ¿y qué tal si ella resultaba ser más inteligente que él?

Las dudas la estaban torturando horriblemente. Ya no pensaba lógicamente. Estaba embriagada de celos y preocupaciones. Todos esos años de ser menospreciada y puesta detrás de su perfecta hermana Olga la habían hecho sentirse insegura y a reaccionar siempre agresivamente ante el peligro. Pero, ¿en verdad había algún peligro?, no estaba dispuesta a sentarse a esperar.

-Cámbiale- ordenó Helga a Craig.

-¿Qué, mami?- preguntó el niño.

-Cambia de canal- volvió a decir Helga.

-Pero el programa aún no termina- se defendió Craig.

-¡Que le cambies!- gritó Helga asustando a su hijo.

Craig rápidamente tomó el control y apagó el televisor sin comprender lo que había hecho para provocar el enojo de su madre. Helga ahora se frotaba las sienes tratando de quitarse la jaqueca que ese comercial le había causado. Estaba tan molesta que no se fijó en la expresión aterrada de su hijo mirándola.

-Perdón, mamá- dijo Craig tímidamente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por hacerte enojar-

-¿Por qué crees que fuiste tú?-

-No lo sé… pero creí que estabas enojada conmigo- dijo Craig.

-No, Craig, no pasa nada contigo. Se trata de tu padre- explicó Helga.

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Bueno… creo que él… quiere irse con otra-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con su secretaria, y eso no es normal- dijo Helga.

-¿Con Lila?-

-¡No la nombres!- volvió a gritar Helga.

-Perdón mamá… pero, ¿estás segura?, papá no sería capaz de hacer eso-

-Eso quiero creer, Craig. Pero es que el modo en que le habla y la defiende siempre me enfada mucho. Ese oso que le regaló no fue un simple regalo, estoy segura de que había un mensaje oculto ahí- explicó Helga.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?-

-¡No!, ¡claro que no!... ¡ahora la estás defendiendo tu!- gritó nuevamente Helga.

-No, mamá, no la estoy defendiendo. Es solo que…-

-¿Sabes qué?, no me importa. Si prefieres a Lila como mamá entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo Helga completamente fuera de sí.

-Por favor ni digas eso. Solo quiero que las cosas estén bien entre ustedes, no me gusta que se peleen- explicó Craig con miedo pero sin querer que su madre se quedara con esas ideas.

Helga trató de calmarse, y aunque no aceptaba los razonamientos y había decidido adoptar la idea de que Lila debía desaparecer si quería conservar su estilo de vida, comprendió que Craig no tenía por qué pasar por eso. Después de todo él era solo un niño pequeño y no sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

-Perdón Craig… tú aún no te has enamorado y no tienes experiencia en esto. Tal vez de grande lo entiendas pero ahora no es justo que te ponga a pensar en esto- dijo Helga.

Craig no quiso hablar más pero en el fondo no le había gustado lo que había comentado Helga. Vierto era que era pequeño y que aún no conocía el amor de pareja, pero odiaba que lo tomaran como un inexperto o un ingenuo.

Helga se levantó y le ofreció una forzada sonrisa a su hijo para tranquilizarlo. Craig agradeció que la conversación se hubiera terminado pero se daba cuenta de que el problema estaba lejos de terminarse.

Helga llegó hasta su habitación y miró la foto de su boda que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Ahí Arnold y ella se veían tan felices y tan pacíficos. Antes de que esa mujer llegara.

-No estoy exagerando- pensaba –Yo soy la victima aquí, yo soy la víctima-

Continaurá………


	6. Chapter 6

Hola otra vez, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y ya saben que Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlet.

Oso de Felpa

Capítulo 6: El Fin Justifica los Medios

Phoebe llegó alegremente al trabajo de su amiga para llevar a cabo la habitual visita diaria que a ambos tanto les gustaba. Ella tenía sus propios deberes pero siempre tenía tiempo para ir a ver a Helga aunque fueran solo unos minutos. La fuerte amistad de cuando niñas no se había roto para nada, al contrario, se había fortalecido. En otras palabras, Phoebe seguía siendo su mejor amiga y confidente.

Al llegar a la oficina de su amiga la encontró recargada en su escritorio. Aparentemente Helga se encontraba agotada y tratando de dormir un poco antes de comenzar su larga rutina laboral. Phoebe se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro con cuidado para despertarla sin que se asustara.

-¿Helga?- preguntó Phoebe llamándola.

Helga abrió los ojos entonces y sonrió ligeramente al ver a Phoebe frente a ella. Le agradaba ver a su amiga aunque una parte de ella hubiera preferido que nadie la despertara por un largo rato.

-Hola Phoebe- saludó Helga.

-Cielos, Helga. Te ves terrible, ¿no dormiste bien?- preguntó Phoebe notando las marcadas ojeras de Helga.

-No, de hecho no- contestó Helga.

-Se que tienes mucho trabajo pero debes cuidar eso, no es bueno que dejes de descansar por hacer tus actividades- comentó Phoebe –Debes darte tus tiempos-

-No es por eso, amiga… es que…-

-No me digas, ¿otra vez discutiste con Arnold?- analizó Phoebe.

-Quiero creer que nada está pasando… pero es que hay tantas cosas que me hacen dudar- dijo Helga.

-Debes tranquilizarte, Arnold no es capaz de hacerte algo así- comentó Phoebe.

-Antes estaba segura, pero ahora no. Tu misma lo veías, él babeaba por Lila-

-Y aún así se casó contigo. Ya deja eso atrás, Helga, Arnold no te va a dejar por ella-

-¿Entonces por qué siempre está hablando con ella?, ¿Por qué la defiende siempre?, ¿Por qué demonios ella le regaló ese mugriento oso?- preguntó Helga comenzando a alterarse.

Phoebe se acercó y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Helga para ayudarla a relajarse. Ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo manejar el temperamento de su amiga, toda su infancia lo había hecho.

-Mira, antes que nada debes clamarte, no es bueno que te estreses- dijo Phoebe –Regresando a tus preguntas todas tienen una respuesta simple que no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú crees-

Helga solo guardó silencio.

-El hecho de que hable con ella es porque es su secretaria y durante el trabajo debe hacerlo, además son amigos de la infancia como tú y yo- explicó Phoebe en un tono comprensivo, casi maternal.

-¡No!, nuestra amistad es muy diferente. Él estaba enamorado de ella- saltó Helga.

-Te digo que te calmes, eso ya pasó. Lo único que sienten ahora es aprecio de amigos, por eso la defiende. Te aseguro que a ti te defendería igual o más. En cuanto a lo del oso, fue un simple regalo, no debes dejar que ese detalle arruine tu vida y la de tu familia- razonó Phoebe.

Helga desvió la mirada recordando a su hijo y la forma en la que lo habían hecho sufrir últimamente.

-Tienes razón Phoebe, no he tomado en cuenta que con todo esto estamos haciendo infeliz a Craig… sus dibujos ya no son como antes, ahora son triste- dijo Helga melancólica –Creo que soy una mala madre-

-Tú no eres una mala madre, y te aseguro que Craig no te guarda rencor. Los niños no saben odiar, no conocen la maldad, solo está triste porque ve a sus padres distanciados, los quiere de vuelta- dijo Phoebe.

Helga se levantó entonces.

-¿Qué me aconsejas que haga?- preguntó.

-Que busques una manera de estar en paz, de ya no sentirte amenazada por Lila. Algo que de manera definitiva aparte ese miedo de ti… tal vez rezar, o tomar terapia, o algo así- dijo Phoebe.

Helga lo analizó unos momentos, comprendiendo que su amiga tenía razón. Si de verdad quería estar bien otra vez tenía que liberarse de sus miedos de forma permanente. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Muchas gracias, Phoebe. Tienes toda la razón… es más, ahora mismo iré a buscar ayuda- dijo Helga.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- preguntó Phoebe.

-A ver a un amigo- contestó su amiga.

-¿Algún psicólogo?-

-No precisamente, pero alguien que de verdad me va a ayudar- contestó Helga sonriente.

Phoebe se quedó mirando alejarse a su mejor amiga feliz por creer que había hecho algo para ayudarla. Lo único que deseaba era verla tranquila nuevamente y estaba segura de que con ayuda profesional lo lograría muy pronto. Desgraciadamente las cosas son iban a ser así.

Helga había escuchado sus palabras y había decidido tomar su consejo. Buscaría ayuda para quitarse ese peso de encima, mas no se trataba de ayuda psicológica. Subió a su auto y condujo unos minutos hasta el barrio pobre de la ciudad.

Una vez ahí bajó del vehículo, lo cerró y activó la alarma consciente de que en ese lugar eran famosos por atracar todo tipo de cosas. Luego caminó por una especie de callejón hasta una puerta de metal negra. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué recordaba esa dirección, jamás había tenido que ir ahí.

La persona a la que iba a ver no era amigo suyo, conocido tal vez, pero nunca habían interactuado. Habían sido compañeros de la escuela y su fama lo había precedido, ahora su nombre causaba terror en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Una parte de ella le decía que se alejara, pero sabía que si alguien podía ayudarle, esa persona era él.

Tocó a la puerta y casi inmediatamente un hombre corpulento abrió. El aspecto de ese sujeto era aterrador pero Helga o se doblegó. Estaba desesperada y solo quería llegar a las ultimas consecuencias. Lo suficiente para recuperar a su esposo.

Cabe mencionar que su situación había empeorado gracias a chimes y habladurías de gente sin escrúpulos que tratando de arruinar sus carreras, le habían dicho a Helga que Arnold había sido visto con Lila besándose y cosas por el estilo. Helga sabía que muy probablemente eran puras falacias, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sentada para averiguarlo.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó bruscamente el hombre.

-Vengo a ver a Gino- dijo Helga.

-El gran Gino está ocupado- dijo el hombre.

-Necesito verlo… necesito su ayuda- dijo Helga.

El sujeto la miró de pies a cabeza y finalmente la dejó pasar. Se trataba de una especie de bodega abandonada llena de cajas cuyo contenido seguramente era robado. Helga sintió repugnancia por tan nefasto sitio, mas no iba a echarse para atrás a estas alturas.

El gran Gino se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio haciendo unas llamadas telefónicas. Helga fue conducida hasta su presencia y cuando Gino vio que tenía visitas decidió atenderla cuanto antes, seguramente por el elegante traje de Helga, le cual prometía un jugoso y lucrativo trato.

-Sí, luego te llamo, tengo a un cliente aquí… bien, y recuerda, si no quiere confesar usa la manopla de hierro… ok, hasta luego- dijo Gino poco antes de colgar. Luego se dirigió a Helga –Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, no todos los días nos visita una dama tan linda-

-He venido a pedirle algo- dijo Helga tratando de terminar con eso cuanto antes.

-Directo al punto… me agrada. No quiere perder tiempo. Pues bien, señorita… usted dirá- dijo Gino sonriendo.

-Soy señora… y el trabajo que necesito que hagan es encargarse de alguien… de una campesina-

Continuará………

No, no estoy exagerando... en serio hay gente que llega a este grado de demencia, jeje. Se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, pues aquí por fin está el septimo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben que Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlet.

Oso de Felpa

Capítulo 7: Estás loca

Helga regresó a casa muy preocupada esa noche, el remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer era enorme y sabía que en este tipo de cosas era muy fácil entrar. Pero también sumamente difícil de salir. Se acababa de meter en un gran lío y un sentir de arrepentimiento llegó a su interior.

No lo había comprendido hasta después de haber salido de su cita con Gino. El pedido estaba hecho, solo era cuestión de esperar. No lo comprendía, ese sujeto le había prometido que se desharía de Lila, tendría que estar feliz pero no lo estaba. En su momento todo había parecido perfecto, ni siquiera el alto precio que Gino había cobrado parecía demasiado.

Helga se recostó en el sofá cerrando los ojos y meditando en lo que estaba por suceder. No importaba si le gustaba o no, ya estaba hecho. Nada iba a detener a Gino y tal vez eso era lo mejor. Solo quería olvidarse del asunto aunque solo fuera por un rato.

Justo en ese momento, Craig se acercó a ella cargando su inseparable cuaderno de dibujo. Estaba realmente preocupado por ver a su madre en ese estado, sabía en su interior que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, algo más allá de unos simples celos.

-Mamá… ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Craig.

-No, mi amor…no pasa nada- contestó Helga.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si… no te… preocupes-

-Bueno…- contestó Craig sabiendo de sobra que eso no era verdad, su madre le estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Y a ti como te fue?- preguntó Helga a su hijo tratando de desviar su mente un momento.

-Bien, mamá… bueno, más o menos. Tuve una discusión con Jim- contestó Craig.

-¿Tu amigo?, ¿Por qué?-

-Quería que lo ayudara a pegarle a su vecino solo porque le cae mal. Yo no quise hacerlo y se enojó conmigo- explicó Craig –Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Por qué la gente siempre quiere hacerle el mal a otros solo porque no les agradan?-

Estas palabras eran como navajas en el pecho de Helga. Un inmenso remordimiento nació dentro de ella y la desesperación comenzaba a dominarla. Su hijo tenía razón, estaba exagerando y tal vez acababa de cometer una atrocidad. Tenía que detenerla cuanto antes, después de todo, Lila no había hecho nada por el momento y hasta había tratado de ayudarla en ocasiones pasadas.

Sin decir más tomó el teléfono, marcó un número y espero a que le contestaran. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo le traería consecuencias realmente desagradables pero como fuera quería, necesitaba, hacer lo correcto.

En ese momento, Arnold se encontraba en su oficina terminando de revisar unos oficios. Lila ya había terminado sus deberes y ahora se preparaba para retirarse. Una vez que estuvo lista tomó sus cosas y entró a la oficina de Arnold para despedirse.

-Ya me voy a mi casa Arnold- dijo Lila.

-De acuerdo, que descanses- contestó Arnold sonriente y disponiendo se a contestar el teléfono que estaba sonando.

Lila salió de la oficina mientras Arnold contestaba. Ninguno de los dos tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¿Si?- dijo Arnold.

-¿Arnold?-

-¡Helga!, ¡qué gusto!, ¿Dónde estabas?, llevo toda la tarde tratando de localizarte-

-No hay tiempo de explicar. ¿Lila aún está ahí?- preguntó Helga.

-No empieces… ya se fue. ¿O qué?, ¿quiere saber si no andamos aquí haciendo cosas indebidas?- preguntó Arnold un poco molesto creyendo saber hacia dónde iba la conversación.

-¡No!, ¡no es eso!, ¡debes detenerla!-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡No dejes que salga a la calle sola!-

-Helga, ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

-Olvida eso, ¿quieres?, es cuestión de vida o muerte- dijo Helga alterada.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-

-Luego te digo, si no la detienes pronto algo horrible le pasará-

Arnold comprendió que no podía perder más tiempo y sin más salió corriendo hacia la salida esperando encontrar a Lila a tiempo.

Por su parte la chica pelirroja acababa de salir y se disponía a tomar un taxi para llegar a su casa. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse pues ignoraba que un automóvil negro estacionado cerca de ella albergaba a Gino y a sus matones, preparándose para actuar.

-Mire jefe, se parece a la de la foto- dijo uno de ellos señalando a Lila.

-Sí, es ella… andando- contestó Gino fríamente.

Todos bajaron del vehículo y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su próxima víctima. La inocente Lila los vio pero no hizo ningún movimiento, no sospechaba para nada que iban hacia ella. La chica solo esperaba pacientemente a que el taxi llegara sin darse cuenta de que esos hombres que se acercaban estaban armados.

Gino fue el primero en sacar su ara y apuntar directo a la cabeza de Lila. Quería acabar con eso rápido y con el menor escándalo posible. Lila volteó a verlo entonces y se quedó congelada de horror al comprender la situación. Parecía que no había nada que hacer.

-¡Lila, cuidado!- gritó Arnold llegando a tiempo a donde estaban. El rubio se abalanzó sobre Gino logrando derribarlo justo a tiempo.

A su vez, los guardas de seguridad de la entrada se unieron a él y detuvieron a los otros hombres antes de que lograran disparar. Lila retrocedió muy asustada por lo que pudo haberle pasado y por el temor de que Arnold o alguien más saliera herido.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Gino liberando se de Arnold y emprendiendo la retirada. Había perdido su arma y no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a los guardias. -¡Vámonos de aquí!, ¡el trabajo se pospone!-

Sus hombres lo obedecieron y sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos huyeron. Arnold no le importaba si los atrapaban o no, solo quería saber si Lila estaba bien.

-¿Te lastimaron, Lila?- preguntó Arnold angustiado.

-No, no te preocupes… ¿pero por qué me atacaron?-

-No lo sé. Pero lo voy a averiguar- contestó Arnold.

Unas horas después, Arnold ya se encontraba llegando a su hogar sumamente alterado, no era para menos. Necesitaba hablar con su esposa, ya que ella le había advertido. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Al entrar descubrió a Helga hablando por teléfono, no era nada nuevo, salvo que la conversación era realmente perturbadora.

-No me importa, Gino, no quiero un reembolso ni nada, solo quiero que te olvides de todo… si, me imagino como estuvo pero ya olvídalo, ya no quiero que le hagas nada a la chica… ¿Cómo que te tengo que dar más dinero?, ni siquiera hiciste tu trabajo…No, ya te dije que ya no… Bien, como quieras, luego lo discutimos pero en serio, déjala en paz-

Helga colgó el teléfono y se levantó del sillón. Al darse la vuelta descubrió a su esposo de pie frente a ella mirándola con resentimiento, había escuchado lo suficiente para comprenderlo todo.

-¡Arnold!, ¡yo…!-

-Fuiste tú…no puedo creerlo…¡fuiste tú!- gritó Arnold.

-Déjame que te explique…-

-¿Explicarme qué?, ¿Qué estabas celosa y trataste de hacerle daño?, ya decía yo que reconocí a ese tipo… Era Gino, ¿verdad?, y tú lo mandaste ahí-

-…Arnold…-

-¡Estás loca, Helga!, ¡estás demente!, ¡nunca creí que llegarías a tanto!- dijo Arnold con lagrimas en los ojos.

-…-

-Se acabó Helga… esto si no lo puedo tolerar. Creí que eras diferente, pero me equivoqué-

-No…Arnold, espero por favor-

-Muy tarde… seguiré ocupándome de Craig, pero tu ya no eres mi esposa, Helga-

Arnold se dirigió a la puerta muy molesto saliendo de ahí bruscamente. Helga intentó seguirlo pero era tarde, Arnold se había ido. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos dándose cuenta de su terrible error y de las horrendas consecuencias que había traído…y aún no era el final.

Continuará………

Oh si, mi maldad aún no termina, jeje. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo, pues aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo, espero que les guste. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan y gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben que Hey Arnold es de Craig Bartlet. Solo aclaro unos puntos antes de dejarlos leer: Me encanta la pareja de Anrold y Helga, pero me gusta mas molestar a los personajes, jeje.

Así mismo les advierto que si las cosas estaban mal, a partir de aquí van a estar peor. Están advertidos si quieren seguir leyendo.

Oso de Felpa

Capítulo 8: Sangre Derramada

-¡¿Cómo que papá se fue?!- exclamó Craig con los ojos humedecidos por el llanto.

-Sí, mi amor… tuvimos una pequeña discusión y necesitamos estar un tiempo separados- explicó Helga tratando de sonar lo más comprensiva posible.

-Pero no quiero… ¿Por qué papá no pudo quedarse?- sollozaba Craig.

-El volverá, hijo, además siempre va a estar al pendiente de ti-

-¡No es lo mismo!, ¡no es justo que por os problemas de los adultos todos tengamos que sufrir!- gritó Craig mientras lloraba y salía corriendo a su habitación. Helga intentó detenerlo pero el niño era muy rápido.

Sabía que solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, Craig era fuerte y sin duda lo comprendería pronto. Pero por ahora tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo solo, además tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Necesitaba hablar con Arnold, explicarle, hacerle entender que estaba arrepentida.

Ahora se sentía como un vil gusano, había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida y las consecuencias no solo le estaban afectando a ella, sino a toda su familia. Había sido ella la que lo había ocasionado y necesitaba remediarlo cuanto antes.

Toda la tarde siguiente estuvo tratando de comunicarse con su esposo pero este nunca le contestó. Ni siquiera los días siguientes en el trabajo había podido hablar con él. Arnold no deseaba verla para nada y Helga sabía que él lo hacía porque aún se encontraba muy molesto con ella.

Para Helga esto era terrible, no solo tenía que lidiar con la indiferencia de su marido, sino que Craig también había cambiado. Su estado de ánimo era deplorable y se pasaba las horas con su inseparable cuaderno de dibujo sin hablar con otro ser humano. Helga temía que pudiera haber causado un daño irreparable.

Para su sorpresa, Lila era la única que no estaba molesta con ella. Arnold no había querido decirle nada de lo que se había enterado y por ese motivo, Lila ignoraba por completo que Helga había estado involucrada. Era irónico que ella fuera la única que aún la viera como una amiga, bastante molesto a decir verdad.

Estaba a punto de entrar en la desesperación cuando una nueva oportunidad se le presentó. Como un consuelo enviado del cielo, una tarde recibió la notificación del director de la empresa de que pronto se llevaría a cabo la fiesta del aniversario de la compañía.

A ella estaba invitado todo el personal y en el caso de los directivos era casi una obligación asistir. Ese era el momento perfecto para recuperar a su esposo, ya que ahí tendrían que conversar tarde o temprano. Como dato adicional, tenía pensado pedirle perdón a Lila enfrente de todos como una muestra de sincero agradecimiento.

Conocía a su Arnold y estaba segura de que eso sería más que suficiente para demostrarle su arrepentimiento y ganarse su cariño otra vez. Así mismo llevaría a Craig a la fiesta para que el también fuera testigo de todo y de ese modo, tal vez recuperar a su bella familia.

Si, era el plan perfecto y de ese modo, Helga esperó pacientemente a que los días pasaran para asistir a dicha reunión. Esa mañana despertó muy contenta y su buen humor duró todo el día gracias a la idea de que todo se habría solucionado pronto. Solo quería remediar las cosas.

Esa noche sus ánimos estaban aún más fuertes y decidida se preparó a ella misma y a su hijo para la fiesta. Las luces resplandecían mientras que el inmenso salón que había contratado para la ocasión se llenaba rápidamente. La música sonaba y un ambiente de bullicio y alegría lo invadía todo.

Helga entró con la frente muy en alto y con Craig de la mano. Tardó unos segundos en localizar la mesa de los directivos donde Arnold ya se encontraba conversando con sus compañeros. Sonriente, Helga avanzó hacia él.

-Hola… Arnold- saludó tímidamente al llegar hasta la mesa.

-Hola- respondió Arnold cortante y sin voltear a mirarla.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-

-Estoy ocupado-

-Solo será un momento… no podemos ignorarnos para siempre- dijo Helga.

-Hablaremos… pero aún no es el momento-

-Vamos, papá… mamá se siente muy mal por todo y solo quiere que todo vuelva a la normalidad… y yo también quiero- dijo Craig.

En ese momento Arnold volteó la mirada hacia su familia. Aún estaba muy molesto pero la presencia de Craig lo había motivado por un momento a perdonar a Helga. Pudo ver en los inocentes ojos de su hijo el deseo por que todo estuviera bien de nuevo y por ello accedió a escuchar a Helga en privado.

-De acuerdo… vamos, no quiero que nadie nos escuché aquí- dijo Arnold levantándose.

-Claro, te esperamos afuera- dijo Helga feliz y llevándose a Craig a la salida.

Una vez ahí, Helga se arrodilló consciente de que había sido una muy buena idea llevar al niño a la fiesta.

-Muchas gracias, hijo- dijo Helga a Craig.

-De nada, mami. Yo también quiero ayudar a que papá regrese- contestó el niño con una sonrisa.

Helga abrazó a Craig y justo en ese momento Arnold llegó hasta donde ella estaba. Su expresión era seria pero no de enojo, más bien de indiferencia.

-Bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó Arnold.

-Se que estuvo muy mal lo que hice… y solo quiero que me perdones-

-No es tan fácil-

-Lo sé, y no te pido que todo se solucione inmediatamente. Solo te pido una segunda oportunidad, déjame volver a ganarme tu confianza, Arnold- pidió Helga –Estoy incluso decidida a disculparme con Lila-

Arnold lo meditó unos momentos y mirando a su hijo y a su esposa finalmente contestó.

-Muy bien, supongo que puedo darte otra oportunidad. Pero si tendrás que disculparte con ella- dijo Arnold.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes… es más, ahora mismo voy a buscarla- respondió Helga- Es momento de que esta rivalidad muera-

-Eso es lo que más quiero, aquí te esperamos- contestó Arnold.

Helga se retiró entonces dejando a sus hombres esperando y conversando. Arnold tenía un buen presentimiento de que finalmente todo sería normal otra vez. Después de todo Helga no tenía la culpa de haber crecido con una familia que propagara su lado agresivo.

Helga era una gran persona llena de amor para dar, pero así mismo necesitaba de mucho amor y él ahora en verdad quería dárselo. Tal vez él mismo era en cierto modo responsable del comportamiento de su mujer. Pero eso ya no importaba, todo se solucionaría pronto.

La banda de música moderna comenzó a tocar en ese instante y el técnico del salón comenzó a realizar un impactante juego de luces y sombras que si bien era realmente impresionante, dificultaba el poder ver a otras personas cercanas.

-¿Crees que mamá se tarde mucho?- preguntó Craig notando el cambio en las luces del salón.

-No lo creo, de todos modos el salón no es muy grande- contestó su padre.

-Quiero ir a ayudar a mamá- dijo Craig.

-Espera aquí, ella ya volverá- dijo Arnold.

-Pero… es que quiero ir… creo que me necesita- dijo Craig levantándose y corriendo hacia el interior del salón.

Arnold se apresuró a levantarse y correr hacia su hijo para evitar extraviarlo. Una vez dentro del salón todo se hizo más difícil por el juego de luces. No lograba divisar a su hijo, de hecho no podía encontrar a nadie conocido.

La tranquilidad se convirtió en miedo, un miedo a lo desconocido. No era por Craig o por Helga, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. En ese momento, el grito de terror de una joven y el llanto de un pequeño niño hizo que la fiesta se detuviera.

Arnold identificó el llanto de Craig y corrió al sitio de donde lo había escuchado. Poco después encontró a su hijo aterrado mirando hacia un rincón debajo de las escaleras. A su lado se encontraba Helga con una expresión de incredulidad y algo de enojo, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Arnold.

No tuvo que esperar a al respuesta, puesto que solo con mirar a la parte inferior de las escaleras logró divisar el cuerpo de una joven pelirroja tendida en el suelo y con un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor.

-¡La empujaron!, ¡empujaron a la señorita Lila!- gritó una mujer cercana.

-¡Pataki asesinó a Lila!- gritó un hombre.

Todas las miradas se posicionaron en Helga, la cual no podía salir de su asombro y su terror.

-Helga… ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Arnold horrorizado mientras sostenía a un Craig muerto de miedo.

Continuará………

Oh si, se los dije. No acepto reclamos después, ¿eh?, jeje, hasta el proximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir. La proxima semana tendrán el gran final. Ya saben que Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlet.

Oso de Felpa

Capítulo 9: Asesina

-¡Yo no fui, Arnold!, ¡te lo juro!- suplicaba Helga con los ojos llorosos.

-Quiero creerte… en verdad quiero…- dijo Arnold totalmente triste.

-Quieres, pero no puedes, ¿verdad?-

-Es que es muy raro… tú eras la única que tenía… un motivo para hacerle esto a Lila-

-Se que cometí muchas estupideces, pero te aseguro que yo no la aventé por las escaleras… pudo haberse caído- trató de explicar Helga.

-Varias personas aseguran haber visto un par de manos empujándola. Y casualmente cuando regresó la luz tú eras la más cercana a ella- dijo Arnold en un tono serio.

Helga lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía creer que le estuvieran echando la culpa por un homicidio. Si, era mandona, agresiva y algo rebelde, pero no era una criminal. Por desgracia sabía muy bien que por todo el escándalo provocado ella era la principal sospechosa.

-Mira… no quiero insinuar que lo hayas hecho a propósito… pudo haber sido un accidente- dijo Arnold con un tono más comprensivo.

-¿Un accidente?-

-Si…no lo sé… tal vez te estabas tropezando y sin querer te recargaste en ella… algo-

-No, Arnold. No fui yo-

-Por favor, Helga, las cosas están muy difíciles. Podrías hacer esto un poco más sencillo- dijo Arnold.

-No voy a mentir, Arnold. Yo fui ni a propósito ni por accidente-

Arnold solo desvió la mirada pasándose una mano por sus cabellos amarillos. Estaba en una situación horrible y no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Tu qué opinas de esto?- preguntó Helga casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres que opine?-

-¿Crees…que yo lo hice?-

-Bueno… esta sería la primera vez… nunca antes había pasado esto-

-¿Entonces?-

-Siempre aparentas ser alguien muy duro y agresivo, pero en el fondo eres una persona muy dulce y cariñosa… por eso me enamoré de ti-

-¿Eso significa que…?

-……………-

-¿Arnold?-

-Sí, Helga… te creo. No sé qué ocurrió, pero si estoy seguro de que tu no eres una mala persona… sé que tu no lo hiciste- dijo Arnold con una sonrisa.

Helga le devolvió el gesto con los ojos lagrimosos a la vez que un hombre uniformado de azul entraba al cuarto y le decía a Arnold que la hora de visita había terminado.

-Quisiera que ellos también te creyeran. Si te conocieran como yo no pensarían mal de ti- dijo Arnold.

-No importa. Mientras tú y Craig sepan que soy inocente, nada más me importa- dijo Helga acariciando la mejilla de su esposo.

-Señor… debe retirarse ahora- le dijo el hombre uniformado.

-Tengo que irme… pero volveré mañana- dijo Arnold.

-Te estaré esperando, amor-

-…Y no te asustes. Te sacaré de aquí, lo juro- dijo Arnold.

-Lo sé- dijo Helga con una triste sonrisa en su cara.

Arnold se despidió de ella y luego fue conducido por el otro sujeto hasta la salida. En la sala de espera, una joven mujer también uniformada se encontraba cuidando a Craig. El niño al ver a su padre corrió hacia él y se abalanzó sobre sus brazos.

-Gracias por cuidarlo, señorita- le dijo Arnold a la mujer.

-No hay problema. Que precioso hijo tiene, señor-

-Lo sé, muchas gracias. Vamos a casa, Craig-

Los dos salieron del viejo edificio con las palabras "jefatura de policía" arriba del portón. Craig se veía muy triste y se abrazaba fuertemente de Arnold.

-¿Mamá no viene?- preguntó el niño.

-Pronto, Craig, pronto volverá a casa. Pero no por el momento- le contestó Arnold.

-Ella no fue, papá, yo se que ella no fue- volvió a decir el niño.

-Tranquilo, les demostraremos a todos que ella es inocente, lo prometo- dijo Arnold-

Arnold llevó a su hijo a su casa y luego le puso los videos históricos que tanto le gustaban al niño. Una colección biográfica de diversos personajes famosos. Pocos niños disfrutaban de ver este tipo de películas pero Craig era de los pocos que si lo gozaba, de hecho en ocasiones hasta se aprendía las frases más características y las aplicaba en su vida. Era un método más práctico de educarlo y más importante por ahora, de mantenerlo ocupado.

Mientras Craig miraba la televisión, Arnold tomó su teléfono celular y marcó un número. Tenía que llegar al fondo de eso costara lo que costara. Escuchó el timbrar del otro teléfono y aguardó en la línea.

Unos segundos después la voz de su mejor amigo se escuchó y para Arnold fue un sonido tan tranquilizante como una melodía clásica.

-Gerald, ¿cómo está todo?- preguntó Arnold.

-Hola Arnold, pues fui al salón de fiestas como me lo pediste y les pedí el video de vigilancia- dijo Gerald.

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Lo revisé y es cierto, Helga no lo hizo-

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡eso es estupendo!-

-Sí, pero por el juego de luces que había no se alcanza a ver el motivo de su caída… me temo que tendremos que conformarnos con lo que los que estaban cerca vieron-

-Bueno, eso no importa por ahora. Lo que si es que ahora tenemos una prueba de que Helga es inocente. Nos vemos afuera de la delegación en una hora, Gerald-

-De acuerdo-

Arnold colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a dirigirse a la estación de policía ahora con la prueba que salvaría a Helga.

-Craig, ahora vuelvo. Quédate viendo tus videos o dibujando, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, papá-

Arnold salió de su casa y corrió al sitio donde pronto se vería con Gerald. Tenía un buen presentimiento. Pronto Helga saldría libre y todo volvería a la normalidad. No obstante, él no sabía que lo peor de todo estaba a punto de suceder.

Continuará………

Recuerden, pronto tendrán el gran final... eso si, tal vez no sea un final feliz. Se cuidan.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, que caray, el momento esperado llegó. El gran final de esta historia al fin con ustedes. Quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo con esta, mi primera historia de "Hey Arnold", al principio creí que no gustaría, pero en serio superó mis espectativas. Ha sido uno de mis fanfics mas exitosos y todo gracias a ustedes que han seguido estas fumadotas que me doy, jeje.

Bueno, quiero agradecer muy especialente y dedicar esta historia a mis amigos:

**teddyetere**

**Isil Eressea**

**Ritsuko-nee**

**hikaruchiba**

**pedicher**

**Azrasel**

**letifiesta**

**PerFecTHeLL**

**Anillus**

**Bkpets**

**Amane13**

**ALICIA LA 5050**

**xOoO**

**MeryAlex**

Que son las maravillosas personas que me apoyaron y que dejaron reviews. Están en orden de como recibí sus comentarios, no crean que es por tora cosa. En caso de que alguien mas leyera aunque no dejara review, también le agradezco de antemano.

Y bueno, creo que este es el final mas enfermo que he escrito en los 3 años que llevo haciendo fanfics así que están advertidos, ¿eh?, jeje, espero haber captado esa esencia bélica que quería. Ya saben que Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlet y no mía. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Proximamente les traeré mi nueva historia llamada "La Tribu de los Ojos Rojos". Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan, un abrazo.

Oso de Felpa

Capítulo 10: Juntos Otra Vez

Arnold llegó corriendo a la estación de policía donde encontró a Gerald esperándolo en la entrada. Ambos amigos se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo y el habitual juego de pulgares que hacían cada vez que se encontraban. Estaban muy felices de verse pero sabían que el tiempo apremiaba y que no debían perder ni un segundo más.

-De verdad te agradezco todo esto, amigo- dijo Arnold acompañando a Gerald a la entrada.

-No hay problema, era lo menos que podía hacer. Además yo tampoco creí que Helga llegar a tanto como para lastimar a Lila… lastima lo que le pasó-

-Sí, no se merecía eso. Aunque sé que ella no hubiera querido que culparan a un inocente por su desgracia. Además ella siempre estimó a Helga-

-Lo sé, amigo, al menos todo quedará comprobado finalmente- dijo Gerald sonriéndole a su amigo.

Los dos llegaron hasta donde estaba el encargado, el cual inmediatamente los cuestionó por el motivo de su visita.

-Necesitamos hablar con usted sobre el caso de la señora Pataki- explicó Arnold.

-¿Algún asunto en particular?- preguntó el oficial.

-Sí, tenemos pruebas de que fue acusada injustamente-

Craig se encontraba mirando sus videos biográficos a la vez que miraba su inseparable cuaderno de dibujo. Recorría sus hojas contemplando las ilustraciones que había hecho en ellas. Todas y cada una de ellas reflejando algún momento de su vida.

Las primeras mostraban a su feliz familia paseando por el parque, momentos hermosos que jamás olvidaría. Otras mostraban sus pequeñas aventuras y desventuras, como cuando se había fracturado un brazo jugando años atrás. Era muy bonito recordar cómo sus padres siempre habían estado ahí para él cuando los necesitaba.

No obstante, los recuerdos a veces pueden no ser gratos. Las últimas hojas del cuaderno mostraban el dolor y sufrimiento que ese pleito familiar les había traído. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del niño al recordar el estado de locura de su madre y el enojo de su padre.

La televisión permanecía encendida mostrando la vida de los grandes personajes italianos. Sin embargo Craig ya no les prestaba atención, ya conocía todo sobre ellos. Lo único que le importaba era que su madre saliera de la cárcel y que su familia volviera a la normalidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arnold, Gerald y el comisionado se encontraban junto con Helga y otro oficial en una pequeña sala de proyecciones contemplando el video de vigilancia de la fiesta.

Helga estaba esperanzada de que dicho video les demostrara de una vez por todas que ella no había tenido nada que ver con el funesto acontecimiento. Ninguno de los presentas hablaba, solamente observaban esperando el momento del incidente con gran expectación.

El momento se acercaba, Lila ya había aparecido en escena, solo faltaba el instante en que Helga se acercara a ella. En ese momento, Gerald se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la pantalla con el fin de indicarles el momento.

-Hagan el favor de prestar su atención aquí. Justo en este punto- dijo Gerald señalando el lugar donde se encontraba Lila, Helga estaba unos pasos de ella.

Segundos después el momento fue revelado, Lila cayendo por las escaleras dando se un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al final. Gerald detuvo la cuenta en ese momento y la regresó unos segundos.

-Como verán, aparentemente esto no demuestra nada. Por eso me tomé la libertad de hacer un par de acercamientos para que puedan apreciarlo mejor-

Una vez dicho esto volvió a correr la cinta con un acercamiento y en modo de cuadro a cuadro. El momento fue visto de nueva cuenta con estas modifi9caciones y finalmente todos pudieron ver claramente.

Efectivamente se podía ver un par de manos saliendo de la multitud empujando a Lila al vacío. No cabía duda que eso había sido un cruel atentado, mas esas manos no eran de Helga. No se podía ver quién era el culpable, pero lo importante era que la inocencia de Helga había quedado confirmada.

Algunas horas después ya se encontraban arreglando todo el proceso de liberación. Helga se sentía sumamente contenta por ser libre nuevamente, a la vez que muy agradecida con Arnold y Gerald de no haberse dado por vencidos.

Al salir de la delegación sintieron el fresco aire como un enorme suspiro de alivio. Ya todo había terminado. Aún quedaban algunos cabos sueltos que debían ser reparados, pero la tan anhelada paz por fin estaba de vuelta.

-En verdad muchas gracias, Gerald, eres un gran amigo- decía Arnold.

-No tienes que agradecer, además no logré descubrir toda la verdad- dijo Gerald –Aún no sabemos quién fue la persona que lastimó a Lila-

-Sí, es perturbador eso. Pero de todos modos muchas gracias, hiciste más por nosotros de lo que crees- contestó Helga besándolo en la mejilla en señal de cariño.

-Cuando lo necesiten, amigos, cuando lo necesiten. Debo irme ahora, cuídense- se despidió Gerald y emprendió el regreso a casa.

Por su parte, Arnold y Helga hicieron lo mismo. No podían esperar para contarle a Craig la buena nueva. Sin duda el niño se alegraría mucho de verlos, todos sus problemas habían terminado. Solo lamentaban haberlo hecho sufrir tanto en los últimos días, él era un niño muy sensible y esperaban no haberle causado un daño irreparable.

-No te preocupes, amor, Craig es fuerte. Además ya todo está bien otra vez- dijo Arnold llegando a la puerta principal y sacando sus llaves.

Helga estaba impaciente por ver otra vez a su pequeño hijo y abrasarlo para consolarlo y decirle que sus vidas estarían bien otra vez.

-Rápido, Arnold. Ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos-

-Pronto, Helga, pronto-

-Es que ya quiero tener a mi bebé conmigo otra vez. Me duele pensar en todo lo que le pude ocasionar-

-No le ocasionaste nada, ya te lo dije-

-Eso espero-

Arnold abrió entonces la puerta y ambos pudieron entrar a la casa. Inmediatamente después comenzaron a llamar a Craig para que fuera a recibirlos, mas no obtuvieron respuesta.

Helga avanzó sigilosa tratando de escuchar al niño, pero lo único que podía oír era la televisión encendida.

Los dos se asomaron a la sala donde pudieron ver la televisión transmitiendo la vida de los famosos personajes italianos, en ese momento para ser precisos, la vida de Nicolás Maquiavelo.

-¿Craig?- llamó Helga una vez más.

Mientras avanzaban miraron el cuaderno de dibujos sobre el sofá, estaba abierto mostrando los dibujos. Helga lo tomó y comenzó a verlos junto con Arnold. Ambos se llenaron de tristeza al notar que la mayoría de ellos eran dibujos tristes.

En una hoja se veía un niño llorando con la palabra "yo" escrita en la parte superior. En otro ojo se veían un hombre y una mujer discutiendo con las palabras "mamá y papá". Y en otra se veía un osito de peluche con una cruz atravesándolo en señal de negación.

-Cielos, Arnold… en verdad lo hicimos sufrir- susurró Helga.

Arnold notó entonces un último dibujo, uno que estaba cubierto por un pedazo de papel. Lo retiró y junto pudieron verlo claramente.

-¿Pero…pero que…?- dijeron los dos al unísono observando la ilustración con horror.

El dibujo consistía en una figura femenina tirada en el suelo con una mancha roja sobre su cabeza, y sobre ella, el mismo dibujo del niño que lloraba. No lo entendían al principio, mas pronto la horrible realidad llegó a ellos.

-No…no puede ser- dijo Arnold.

-Craig… no pudo haberlo hecho- dijo Helga.

Arnold solo guardó silencio recordando las palabras de su hijo: "Mamá no lo hizo, yo lo sé". A su vez, Helga recordaba también las palabras de Craig: "Quiero ayudar para que esto termine".

-Cuando…Lila cayó…Craig estaba junto a ti- murmuró Arnold.

Los dos se quedaron viendo horrorizados. Eso era demasiado duro para ellos. En ese instante, una poderosa frase se escuchó del video de la vida de Maquiavelo: "El fin justifica los medios".

Helga comenzó a llorar mientras que Arnold la abrazaba fuertemente tratando de no caer también en el llanto. En ese momento escucharon una puerta abrirse, era la puerta de la habitación de Craig. El niño acababa de salir y al ver a sus padres les sonrió de una forma muy extraña.

Era una sonrisa muy dulce, una sonrisa de niño. Pero no solo inspiraba ternura… inspiraba miedo. Arnold y Helga solo se le quedaron viendo en silencio y con expresión de estupefacción.

-Hola mamí, hola papí-

FIN


End file.
